


Wedding

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: The King and his Aid [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, M/M, NOT MPREG I PROMISE, Other, Pregancy, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: WORK 2 OF THE KING AND HIS AIDWhere angst kicks in and everything is bittersweet.BOOKMARK THE SERIES NOT THE WORK(Edit: Notes for chapter 2 are up)
Relationships: Ccino / Nightmare, Error / Nightmare, Neil / Cora(Cecil), Neil / Edwin, Nightmare / Ccino, Nightmare / Error
Series: The King and his Aid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514111
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Kept Secrets

Sitting as still as he could, his soul being carefully prodded at and checked, he never felt more uncomfortable. The Doctor and Nurses clueless to his breaking soul, the upside-down heart owning a crack a third the length of his soul. He was a royal, a soon to be married royal, why would he have any reason to be so hopeless that affected his soul to the extent of breaking?

Monsters and their souls were different from any human, hopelessness, even nonlife-threatening depression can have a chance of death. The monster and their magic depending on the HoPe in their soul. Relying on it to live.

With the way his soul was going, he was going to fall down soon.

“My prince,” His doctor started, “This may be a more personal question and out of bounds, however, for your health, I need to know.” He nodded in acceptance, and the doctor seemingly tried to prepare for asking the question, “W-well… pardon me for this but… Are there other women in your life aside from Princess Cora?” They shyly asked, before trying to take it back.

Neil sat even more still than before. He could lie about it, but this is his doctor, who needs to know for his health. He could very well die from this.

“Yes,” The King to be finally replied, “But I’m keeping their identity to the grave. They will remain a secret as long as they can be.” The doctor nodded politely, accepting the answer.

  
  


\-----

  
  


“Neil?” His fiance tentatively asked, “Are you sure it isn’t Edwin?”

The Prince gave no verbal response, but flinched a small degree, his aid in the room and sitting nearby, the servant starting to gain a handsome blue blush across his cheekbones.

“What do you mean? We are many things, Ce’.” He brushed off, going back to reading his book, leaning slightly against his servant. Enough to get some comfort, but not enough for someone to notice the action was more than platonic.

“Well… Your doctor told me about your soul...” He tried to bring up, looking nervous.

“It’s nothing.” The air started to grow cool, surprisingly so for the time of year.

“If your soul’s cracking-”

“It doesn’t matter.” The temperature dropped, and he felt Edwin move and notice what was happening, trying to comfort him to the best he can in the situation.

“Yes it-”

“ _ Not it doesn’t! _ ” He jumped up, dark forms of magic sharpened and pointed at Cecil, air well near freezing. His anger burning and defensive.

He heard someone get up and turned to his servant, blinded by rage and nearly attacking when Edwin pulled him into a tight hug, grip strong from years of training to be by his side. To be his guard. To be his aid. To be his.

The soothing warmth hit him like a large wave, pulling him into a lull of calm. The tendrils behind him retreating and flowing back to his soul, the air warming up once more.

Sluggishly slow, Neil hugs him back, holding him just as tight and hooking his hands together behind his back as well as chin over his shoulder, not letting him go for anything. They ease down to the floor and just holding each other. The servant comforting his Prince and pulling him into his lap, whispering sweet nothings and slowly rocking the other, letting him ease to a state of calm.

The servant looked up from the floor and to Cecil, who was standing in shock, unbelieving of what had just happened. He gave a sorrowful look and plead with his eyes for forgiveness of what he was doing before directing his gaze back down to the floor and closing his eyes, focusing on comforting what was his and what he belonged to.

The Princess continued to stare before his expression morphed to something akin to realization, joy, and understanding.

“Don’t worry,” He whispered, knowing only Edwin would be able to hear him, the Prince to lost in his ease and thoughts to listen, “I already knew… I just didn’t know who. You can love him a way I don’t know how to, take him by all means.” They smiled, walking around them and moving out of the room to leave them be.

When Cecil walks away far enough, the aid gave his Prince a small peck to his cheek, smiling into the embrace. Not a minute later, Neil unhooks his chin and gives a smirk, moving in for a purposeful kiss back.

The Princess laughs softly before they close the door, knowing how to help his fiance now, and knowing how he can be happy.


	2. Happiness is with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES UP

The boring talk of the court washed over him, nothing but background noise to the sounds of his soul beat and the gentle glide of his rough hands against Edwin’s soft gloves. Their hands stealthily interlocked underneath the table. A silent conversation speaking of love and want. Their faces blank aside from the slight tug of a smile, one only noticed by the other two Royals in the room. Both of which happy for them.

Slowly, they traced letters into the other’s palm, promising and screaming all their souls worth, a thing they would never be able to under the roof of their society. The phobia of anything different, the fear of someone breaking the mold. It’s not like he could care anymore.

He’s broken the mold since his creation.

Nodding on occasion and paying attention enough to agree when necessary, he continued to talk with his love. Sharing fantasies and wishes for the future.

_ Do you want to go out in the woods?  _ He traced, expression relaxed and happy.

_ What brings that up, Neil? _ His aid traced, curiosity and confusion clear in his aura, but happiness mostly clouding over his other emotions.

_ After lunch, it’s been so long since we’ve gotten time together away from the castle and everything, and it’s been even longer since we’ve been back to our spot. _

Everyone at the meeting started to pack up, and the King to be released his grip on his servant’s hand, but not before feeling trace back an “ _ OK _ ”

“Ready to get heading to the gardens?” His brother asked as more and more court members and their guards started to flood out of the room, all of the royals, as well as Edwin, only just starting to get up from their seats.

The elder Prince gave a nod getting up and extending a hand to his aid, helping him up as Dean did the same for the Queen to be.

As they started to walk out to the gardens, his younger sibling started to pull him back, but not too far from Cecil and his more than a friend. Far enough to be close, but not too close that the people near them could hear. His brother’s guards some feet behind them.

“So,” His other part started, “What made you so happy during the meeting?” He gently whispered to Neil, not turning his head towards him, as to not raise suspicion.

“Nothing much,” He smiled, voice teasing and withholding, his brother gave a nudge of his elbow, “Impatient much?” He chuckled, he got a glaring glance, “Edwin and I are going to be going to our spot after lunch.”

“Figured it had to with him.” The younger laughed, a smile overtaking his features.

He walked away and back with the other’s before the King to be had a chance to rebut. He quickly followed, finding a place beside Edwin, their hands brushing against each other as they walked. The smiles tugging at their cheeks finally showing.

The garden quickly came into view, the winding paths once again appearing, long since picked from the trees and starting to grow again with spring coming once more. Grass, bushes, and leaves growing to brilliant green, large and thin trunks of trees aged and new a pale brown against the dark watered dirt they sit on. The air was chilled with late winter, but showed a promise of a warm summer.

They all sat down, Edwin by his side as always as well as his brother across from him and now his fiance joining the table in the middle. The heads of departments were to join soon as well, filling up the empty seats left.

The elder Prince felt his soul spark as Dean offered both of his guards’ seats by his side, his small smile growing in size. He caught his brother’s eye and gave him a proud look, to which the younger gave a joyful shrug back, rolling his eyes slightly as if to say it wasn’t a big deal.

Minutes later and the table was filled, Heads of different offices showing and a few other members of high status. The Head chef joining after helping his workers bring lunch for all of them.

While his appeal for reports got vetoed, he was able to meet the court in the middle, having a meal with all the heads and important high people of the castle once a month instead of a day of trying to get to all of them separately. The trial run of the appeal went well, and for nearly a third of a year, they have continued with the new report process.

“Kieth, Douglass, how has the military and guards been? And if I may ask, how have you been?” He asked, grabbing some steak, salad, and biscuits for him and his aid.

“My team and I are still working on the weapons, but have prototypes for upgrades to the current weapons for our guards.” The head of Military Sciences reported matter of factly, before moving to the second question, “Nothing much has changed at home, although Philip and I did get to have some bonding time last week. On the other hand,” He continued, “Keith and I are working on a better medical solution to heal scars and wounds.”

Neil hummed in approval, it was good for Doug to get some time with his brother. When the two of them had met during the interview, back when the skeleton was only aiming for a role closer to home in the military and not at all it’s Sciences’, he was not much more than 16. His poor and scarred little brother 6.

He had been able to learn more about their situation over time, but it was still difficult to process. To lose near all of your family in a night was a terrifying thought. Philip was barely saved as it was, the mental scarring from the event deep and unhealing. Doug had worked hard to climb up his career latter and get his brother the care he needed.

“More troops were recruited and the casualties of winter have been replaced.” Keith reported, just as matter of factly as his coworker before relaxing, “And like Doug here, nothing has changed at home, just a few more carving blocks added to the shelves.”

“Still no one catching your sockets?” Neil lightly teased, happy to have such a friendly environment with his workers and friends. The General gave a hearty laugh.

“Please my Prince, I’m an old bag of bones, even more so than you. Nothing’s catching these empty eyes and no one’s seeing them.”

“ _ Tell that to your pile of fan mail, _ ” Douglass muttered just loud enough to be heard, making Kieth’s eyes twitch.

Neil laughed, the General deserved some love and attention, he was older than any of them, being General and all, and had gone through worse than any of them. Leading armies into war and protecting the Kingdom from any threats, bringing Father’s and the occasional Mother home.

Anyone who got any sort of injury that could stunt their work was immediately pulled out. Any limp. Any broken bone. Anything that could lead to fatality. Their army was strict, and Keith kept it that way, but Neil understood why. Being orphaned so young, especially after such a large attack against his home, he would make sure parents can get back to their families too.

Their armies barely found him, unconscious under the ruble lof his home. Scars under his eyes, his attackers trying to tear the magic out of his eyes and kill him off that way. They left him for dead, but he was stronger than that. The scars healed over time, but his eye magic did not, only able to be dim and barely seen. Even now, decades later, he is only able to have one eye come aflame.

Afterward, he was taken into an orphanage. Not wanted, he got out of there as soon as he could and got in the military, rising to the head and General he is today.

“How have thing’s been for you Howard, expecting nothing has been happening in the kitchen?”

“Nothing in the Kitchen,” He reported, “On the other hand, the bakery is still doing well, and so is my family. Rachel just turned four, Faye and I could never be prouder.” He smiled, “Willis is growing tall as well, Samuel’s convinced him and Joel are going to get as tall as the house one day.” Howard laughed.

Howard hadn’t had as much difficulty as the rest but grew up in a dirt poor house in a bad town. Starving normal and meals occasional gifts. His parents dying off quick in the environment, leaving him with his brother. They had escaped the town and made it to their Kingdom miles away, Howard asking for a job in the military and quickly earning his rarely used Nickname,  _ Horror _ . Both used for his terrible past and his near beast-like fighting in battle.

However, he gained a head wound in battle, one that made him lose an eye light. Keith, with his strict policies, pulled him and out and told him to find work in the castle, to go to Neil for help, to which help he got. He got a simple job as cook, and eventually saved enough for a barn-like house on the outskirts of the kingdom, acres of land around and part of the property. Time passed and he found himself happy with a family, a brother that went unharmed through the whole ordeal, and a bakery of his own.

Neil still goes to visit the family every now and again. His wife, despite being mute, being welcoming and children well taught, strong, as well as well-nourished. Howard and his brother Samuel, nicknamed scream or screech for his scratchy voice, always welcoming and offering fresh-baked pastries, bread, as well as plants from their ever-growing garden.

“Ian, how have you been? You’re not normally able to make it to lunches.” Neil asked, not used to seeing the Royal painter and Secret keeper outside of their office.

“I’m only able not to make it because of court meeting, my Prince.” Ian, cleverly nicknamed Ink and also a close friend to his brother, reminded, “But nothing of importance has come up, aside from your wedding preparations of course, but I have managed to spend some time with George after weeks of bugging him.”

“George? How has our retired General been?” He could see Curtis, one of Dean’s guard’s flinch out of the corner of his eye, but ignored it for now. Knowing the relationship between the guard and General wasn’t close by any means.

“He has been well, and so has his wife.” Ian smiled. Julia, George’s wife, once worked in the science district of the Military, and after some years as close co-workers, love blossomed and eventually kids. Curtis being one of them, and his brother Patrick being the other.

Neil turned his attention away from the artist.

“Curtis, Bernard? How are you two? I hope Dean isn’t too much to handle.”

His brother’s guards looked up in surprise from their lunches, not expecting to be addressed, as it is the first time to be asked such a question from Neil or even sit at a table with either of the Royal brothers. However, Bernard was quick to take the opportunity.

“Prince Dean isn’t much trouble, my lord.” He smiled

“Then how have you been? I don’t think I’ve ever gotten to speak to you before.” Bern nodded his head in agreement.

“I have been well, although I hope soon that my days will be even better.”

“How so?” Neil smiled, knowing from Edwin how energetic and talkative the guard usually is, and from that information, how much emotion he is holding back right now to be mannerly in front of his Royals and highers.

“I plan to propose soon to my girlfriend, Caroline, and we’re possible with child.” The guard gave a smile tight smile, but from his aura, both brothers could tell that Bernard was overjoyed with the chance of being a father.

Neil didn’t know much about Bernard, but he knew some things. His brother Harvey and he were part of the guard, Bern having a special position of protecting Dean while his brother stayed at a sentry station outside the castle. He also remembers Caroline, a higher class adopted child of one of the many Dreammur families.

“And you, Curtis?”

“Much like General Raha, Nothing of importance comes up for me, although I have finished moving into my house recently.” Ian gave a nod, agreeing. The two weren’t close but were a slight bit closer than the guard was to his father.

He knew a good bit about Curtis, having known his father and remembering when the guard was born. George often being put on babysitting duty for him. Making sure he didn’t run off too far, often running far away and giving the castle a run for their money.

Despite being calm as he is now, both his brother and he were energetic children, nearly never resting, and always with a guard nearby. Although, he had lost his guard when he met Edwin those years ago. His best friend becoming his guard and aid so they could stay close.

With the final how are you’s, the chatter started to grow among them, Keith and Douglass starting to converse over their new solution while Howard chatted with Bernard about being a father, Ian joining in to talk with Bernard every now and again, and Curtis and Dean having a more quiet and relaxed conversation together. However, Neil and his aid were silent. Waiting.

Lunch went by all to slowly but blurred past them nonetheless, and joyfully, the two of them prepared to head out to the woods.

Changing out of his normal formal wear and into something more casual, he pulled on his old beige pants and weathered jacket, letting his necklace rest underneath it, the crescent as polished as the day he got it.

A few quick knocks rang out, and he dashed to the door to open it, revealing the person he loved most.

Edwin was wearing better clothes than when they met, the torn shirt and barely recognizable pants replaced with an aged star t-shirt and comfortable slacks, the pale jacket he once had replaced with a warm overcoat. A blue knitted scarf wrapped snug around his neck and matching gloves over his long white ones he already wore, keeping his scared and rough but graceful and quick hands warm.

“Are you ready?” His aid asked, looking at how underdressed he was for the weather. Neil looked down at himself, before giving an apologetic shrug. “What am I going to do with you?” He sighed, laughing some.

Reaching into the Prince’s closet and to a corner less known, his aid opened a weaved box full of knitted gifts, all from his number one of course. Edwin pulled out a mauve-purple scarf and some black fingerless gloves, one of the few gifts in the box sewn and not knitted.

“There, now we can head out.” The servant smiled, handing the accessories to Neil, giving a peck on his cheekbone. The Prince slipped them on happily and leaned into the loving affection his aid gave.

  
  


\-----

  
  


It was cold out, even colder than it had been at lunch, and thankfully they were prepared for it, Edwin having grabbed a blanket and thrown it in a bag just in case. That just in case turned out to be very handy, as the larget cut out of fabric was pulled tight around the two of them as they walked through the woods.

They traced their steps back to the beginning, and follow the path their souls had marked out to the aid’s small dinky hut, however, something caught their eye along the way.

Just off the path was a less used and old one, one leading to a wooden structure farther out, surrounded and protected by trees and nature. Exchanging looks, they changed their path and followed, soon finding a cabin they only hoped to have and never thought they would see come to life.

A small aged cabin lay in the middle of a clearing. Window’s dirtied by dust and time, moss and vines growing on the outside, mold claiming the foundation. Log’s stacked on log’s, squares and rectangles cut out for various windows of different kinds. A roof and few walls lined by old a plain brick only filled in by tiling and wood.

A small clearing of grass around, enough for a small garden and another single tree, a small river gurgling and washing by, a natural railing of bushes protecting anyone from falling in.

Silently, they walked in the baren house, not a light switch or plumbing in it, but a place far off from anything. A place they could call home.

_ Home. _

Thye felt their souls’ pulse in unison at the thought, and they stared at each other. They gave relieved and happy looks before wrapping each other in their arms, giving a tight hug. Slowly falling to the floor in joyful tears.

A day, nearly a year ago from the present, he thought different than now.

_ Before his friend could hurry on without him, Neil grabbed his hand, and pulled him into a quick hug, just breathing in the last moments they would have alone together. Likely for the rest of their lives. _

They have found their safe place, and they can be together again.

They can do something now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to the notes for this chapter:
> 
> So for most of the characters, I have concept art and general backstories for all of them, I had them laying around so I kinda incorporated it into this chapter even though it’s just filler. Everything is under the cut.
> 
> Here are the notes in order of appearance:
> 
> Douglass (29, 5′10)
> 
> While he was away in the army, a thief robbed his home, killing his parents and nearly his brother  
> Nearby houses heard the commotion and ran for guards who were able to stop the thief before he did any physical damage to Douglass’s brother Philip(20, 5′9)  
> He works hard daily to take care of his brother and devotes all his spare time to him.  
> His brother is scarred mentally from the attack.  
> His brother has a nurse when Douglass is away, and in modern days would be considered under the effects of severe PTSD and mentally disabled.  
> His brother acts more like a child because of this and his brain is still mentally stuck as a child despite being 20.
> 
> Keith (34, 6′2)
> 
> Unlike Killer sans(OG) he was orphaned at a young age after an attack on his home town, he barely survived and grew up in the orphanage.  
> His goal became to be a general and make sure no one else was orphaned from war.  
> The scars under his eye aren’t battle scars, its a testimony against the people who attempted to murder him.  
> His medals (On his suit in concept art) are from the many wars he’s lead and bean apart of.
> 
> Howard (25, 5′9)
> 
> (CHANGED HIS PAST, but feel free to read the early version of Howard’s past) Drafted into the military as a teen for his brute strength, he worked well there and loved protecting his town.  
> (BACK TO CANON)He was given the nickname “Horror” after a few battles but was pulled out after an attacked caused his skull to cave in and damage one of his eyes-also damaging his aim.  
> He got a major concussion and couldn’t be helped much, but being in the army was his main source of income-and with low staff-Neil hired him as a chef.  
> Howard quickly became Head chef after some moths and now works happily in the castle making dishes and goes home to tend to his farm with his brother, wife, and kids all of which love his cooking.  
> His wife Faye(24, 5′5) is mute and struggles to speak, so he and his three kids-two boys Willis(7) and Joel(5), as well as a girl, Rachel(4)- are all fluent in sign language, so is his brother Samuel(22, 6′5).
> 
> Bernard (16, 5′8)
> 
> Works as a personal guard for Dean with Curtis, he is also one of Dean’s best friends, Ian the royal Secret keeper and Painter being the other.  
> On his breaks, he goes out of the castle and visits his brother Havery(21, 6′1) at his sentry station.  
> He has a girlfriend, a woman-that lives with her adopted family-named Caroline(15, 5′5).  
> Bernard plans to propose soon  
> The tow of them believe they might have a child on the way  
> His blue bandana is tied around the sash on his uniform.  
> Bernard is ecstatic at the idea of a child, he just worries about what the Dreamers(Caroline’s, the mother’s, adopted family) would think, the money for the child, and a home for the three of them.
> 
> Curtis (18, 5′11)
> 
> Lives alone near his parents and brother but close to the castle  
> There isn’t anyone special in his life but he does have a few friends through his job and connections  
> He is one of Dean’s personal guards with Bernard.  
> His dad(George, 39, 6′5) is a retired veteran and trained many in the guard, he had even trained the current General Raha or Sir Kieth  
> His mother(Julia, 31, 5′7) works at the science district of the military, Curtis does his best to drop by for a hello to her during his breaks.  
> His twin brother(Patrick, 18, 6′0) aspires to be part of the guard but Curtis and their parents don’t want to lose him to it so they try and give him other interests.  
> His friends are Bernard, Edwin, and the Royal brothers, but he does have connections with Douglass, Keith, Howard, and Ian through his father.  
> His father trained Douglass, Keith, and Howard but had been close work buddies with Ian.  
> Ian and Curtis don’t get along too well after his father spoiled the friendship with a project of his, one that ended in the explosion giving him the scar on his cheek and his red eye(The red scar OG Cross has from X!Chara)


	3. Breaking down

People yelled outside in the corridors, frantic and hurried, trying to get the wedding to start on time and finishing last-minute preparations. Inside his changing room, a small unused servant’s room, he was sluggish in preparing. Trying to delay the wedding as much as he could.

Beside him, helping him as much as he could, was his aid. His servant holding the same grim expression as he did, they both wanted to avoid his wedding, but then they’d give away their relationship. Then neither of them would be alive enough to fight against the court. If they ran away without warning, maybe they could make it, but then they’d have nowhere to go.

They had their cabin, yes, but it was ill-equipped, no survival tools, food, or money was hidden away there. Something to consider doing in the future.

The King to be turned to his aid, giving him a sorrowful look, one that begged for any help in this situation. Edwin gave him a tight hug, and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth, trying to comfort the taller past the bounds he had. Stepping past what he could do best and trying anything to make his lover happier.

His purple tears started to fall, and he held onto his best friend for dear life, clinging and wanting to never let go. His servant’s own tears started to flow as he refused to accept he couldn’t help Neil at all.

They let time pass and their tears dry before they let go of each other, pressing soft kisses against the other’s face, again and again, trying to show in their actions rather than words that they would forever love each other no matter what happened.

Knocking sounded and they reluctantly parted, Edwin gave a reassuring squeeze before letting go, knowing that he was not allowed to attend the ceremony or coronation. Something his Prince had testified against time and time again but to no avail. Not a single servant was to be there, only Royals high classmen and guards. Out of all the people he knew, only his number one wasn’t permitted to attend his wedding. The wedding he was being forced to.

His fiance and brother had even tried to testify with him, but even they weren’t able to make it through the high court. The decision was set in stone, and no one was going to pull the sword out of it.

“Come in.” He commanded, rubbing his cheekbones to remove any trace of tears, struggling to keep his eyes focused and not let anymore fall down his face.

Ian appeared before him, taking a glance at Edwin before telling the King to be he had five minutes until it was time for him to wait at the altar. He didn’t get a chance to say thank you before the painter left, likely going off to find his seat among the many rows of pews.

“Well, my Night,” Edwin started, his expression and tone bittersweet, “This is the last of us, huh?”

“No.”

“You’re going to have Cecil, my Prince,” His voice cracked a moment, and a tear fell down the side of his skull, “You won’t want nor need me anymore, you Highness.”

Without thinking or hesitating, he pulled the servant back into his arms and pressed a harsh kiss to his mouth, retreating before the aid had any time to react-pulling him impossibly closer.

“Nothing. I repeat NOTHING. Will ever separate or stop me from loving you, Glitchy.” He sternly spoke, voice low, intending for only Edwin to ever be allowed to hear it, “You’re my number one, and although I don’t like to order you, I command you to never forget it.”

“Nighty...”

Serval knocks rung out, and someone called for him to come down to the altar.

“I love you,” Edwin whispered

“I love you too. Forever.” Neil promised

\-----

The wedding went by far to slow, and the whole time he could only feel Cecil and his discomfort, his soul breaking further. Tearing itself apart and crying out. If Dean could, he would’ve torn his brother away from the ceremony and brought him to his lover, his soul desperate and crying out to its other half.

A part of the ceremony had his soul tear a little faster. As the priest went through the motions, during a line of it, Cecil gave him a low glare mixed with a worried look, “Through sickness and in health.” Neil nearly laughed aloud at it. His soul was tearing at the seams as the priest talked about their health during a forced and arranged marriage, what a coincidence.

Thankfully, the coronation afterward went by fast, and he was crowned King, his now wife becoming Queen-the title making Cecil flinch harshly as he heard it.

However, quickly after, they were sent off on their HoneyMoon, a large Beach house sitting on private shores and snug next to forest and mountain, a place only available if you went through backroads through the Royal Joku castle.

Now they were married.

Now they had expectations.

“Neil?” Slowly, he looked up to Cecil, who was comfortably wearing one of his pajama sets. While it didn’t fit his feminine body, it made him happy, and they may not love each other, but the least he could do was make sure his friend was happy.

“Hm?” Shyly, his wife sat down.

“What are we going to do about the whole, heir thing?” That’s what Neil was running in circles about himself, “I mean, I’m not sexually attracted to anyone- and well, you’re not sexually attracted to women.”

“I don’t know, C.” The King gave in, posture slumping and skull in his hands, “I really don’t know.”

“Try and find a kid that looks like us from the orphanage?” Cecil joked

“They expect you to get pregnant, the Kingdom will try and publicize every little detail about it. From getting clothes to the baby shower to the kid’s birth.”

“Make it look like I’m pregnant?”

“They’ll follow the trimesters and press doctors for the due date and how you’re doing.”

“We really have no choice.” Cecil finally stated, not bothering to question it anymore. They had no loophole. They can’t hide the child until it’s born. Can’t go undercover and adopt a child, no matter how much they pay off the orphanage. The press has been eating up anything having to do with the royal family since he chose a wife.

They haven’t gotten any news from the Royal family since his own mother’s birth, his and his brother’s conception a complete secret and respectfully so. If anyone outside the few that knew found out the fact they weren’t conceived and that their mother really didn’t have a secret lover that kept her from getting married, they would go ballistic.

Yes, he did have a secret lover, and he loved Edwin dearly and until the day he died, but they would expect children from him. They would expect biological children. How are supposed to do that with two guys? 

They have magic, yes, but their genders are set and aren’t changing. No matter what Cecil does, he will always physically be a girl. Maybe decades in the future they could get surgery to physically change their sex, but not in the late 1930s, and especially not with a Royal in a society where sex change wasn’t accepted.

“If it helps,” Cecil started, both of the dreading what they had to do for the Kingdom’s sake, “I’ll always be a guy, just, in every way but physically.”

“Yeah...”

“You want this with Edwin, don’t you?”

“Always. Nothing will change my love for him.” Neil stated, growing a tad defensive on the subject.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to offend, I just,” The Queen started to turn nervous, “didn’t know how to bring up...” This started to catch the King’s attention, eyebrow quirking in confusion, “Dean and I managed to get the court to allow Edwin and him to come on the second day of our stay here.”

Cecil gave a small smile, trying his best to make Neil happy, and he did just that.

While the King wasn’t the most expressive, if Dean or Edwin saw him, they would say in a heartbeat that he was ecstatic and if he were a little less mature, would be bouncy of the walls like a toddler boy.

They were to be at the beach house for two weeks, and nearly all of that Edwin was going to be with him! Just maybe, he could enjoy a honeymoon with his number one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I'm not a fan of Mpreg/ Magic preg/ MalePreg whatever, but I had to make it work for the story, so that's why Ccino or Cecil is Transgender. I made it work better than I thought I would, considering I only have one trans friend and I don't really have much contact with them, most of this was just based off what I think being transgender is, so /PLEASE/ correct me if I'm wrong about anything. Also, now you all finally have the year of which this takes place and for the theorizers out there that pick apart series-because I know I do-you should be able to put together a timeline if you pick up on all the subtle hints and dates around.


	4. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late! `:|

While the night before had been awkward and being honest, both of them hated it, the next morning was hopeful. Neil waking up early by the sun’s light pouring through the open curtains and immediately started waiting by the door like a puppy waiting for their owner to return.

The time ticked by at a turtles speed but at the ripe hour of noon, Dean and Edwin finally showed, the King jumping on his aid as soon as he walked in the door, hugging him close. His brother shaking his head at his foolishness and Cecil simply laughing at how adorable they were in a heap on the floor.

From there, Neil rarely let go of his boyfriend, clinging to him. It seemed that his partner didn’t mind at all since the few times they separated their tight hold, the darker skeleton would cling to his King instead. His body was always so cold, chest pounding in pain, but when Edwin was with him. Everything changed.

A strong warmth branched and streamed from his chest and where they touched, the pounding pain that made his form shiver eased to a heat akin to comfort, under layers of blankets on a cold winter day with your lover. Often, he could swear that he felt their souls beat in sync, a rhythm of a song he didn’t know until he accepted his feelings for his Eddie.

He still didn’t know the name, and he doubts he’ll ever find out, but he knew it went to the beat of his love. A steady cycle that flowed soothingly like their relationship, dropping with their lows and easing to their moments of peace and love.

Even as he was away from his love and changed into something more comfortable for beach lounging, and the song was fading, he could still remember it in his mind and him it by heart.

“Brother,” Dean knocked, poking his head into the large room he had, “You almost done? I swear, you taking longer than any Princess getting ready, and that’s saying something.” He laughed, casual as he walked into the room without prompt.

“Sorry, just… Do I look good?” Neil hesitantly asked

“Neil, we’re bones with clothes over, our bags of flesh gone who knows where. I think we can wear basically anything and look good.” The King glared at the younger, “Yes, you look great. Now let’s get going, your glitchy is waiting for you.” He laughed further, leaving the room without his brother.

Neil hurriedly followed along, walking into the airy and lit up halls of the second floor and down to the open and summer heat of the first floor, through the open back porch and down further to the beach.

“You sure I look okay?”

“Yes, you look great! Now let’s get down there, they’ve been waiting for us long enough.” Dean assured, surprised he was worrying so much over swim trunks when most of them were wearing practically the same thing, aside from Cecil, who still had to have proper swimwear for his female born body.

Thankfully, at the least, he could wear some swim bottoms and have a t-shirt to cover his chest, making him a little more comfortable.

However, when Neil and Edwin caught each other’s eyes, something sparked.

Edwin’s coal-black ribs showcased to the world, scars littered randomly from his years of training, a large slash across his chest but healed by time. His arms a lovely crimson, wrist and hands switching back to coal for just a moment before showing multicolor fingers. His intermediate phalanges a brilliant sunflower-yellow and the tips crimson once more. A faintly noticeable red glow hiding his healing soul. Glitches sprinkled across his form and as handsome as always.

On the other hand, Neil’s pristine and pearly bones were plain and gorgeously prefect to Edwin, not a scar insight and curved nurtured bones. Ribcage strong and a glow of purple from his raging soul coming from it. Burning with magic. A dark stain of eggplant-purple the only outliner, smack in the middle of his chest, the size of a fist and surprisingly not affecting him at all. To Edwin, it showed him that even his angel of a partner had his handsome imperfections.

When they managed to tear their gaze away from each other’s bodies, they got knowing looks from the other two skeletons with them.

Cecil gave a wide smirk.

“Get a room!” He smiled, grabbing Dean’s hand and pulling the royal along with him as the ran from the powerfully flustered couple. Thankfully only playfully running after them and not throwing any attacks.

  
  


\-----

  
  


The day lounging at the beach went by quickly after that, Edwin finding a comfortable place surrounded by his King’s arms and in his lap, while Dean awkwardly tried to talk with Cecil, acting more like the teen he is rather than the high Prince act he holds up.

The King and his aid getting revenge by telling the awkward pair to get a room of their own, to their surprise, they did do later that night. Cecil leaving the master bedroom with Neil to go off and find Dean’s room, giving Edwin the opportunity he couldn’t miss.

Quietly knocking on the door, giving the few quick knocks he always did-letting Neil know who it was, he walked in. closing the door behind him.

“Error?” Neil’s voice carried, tired and quiet, “Are we taking their advice now?” He joked

“Y-yeah… Do you mind if I join you?” The aid asked, still as quiet as he could be.

“Not at all,” The King softly smiled, “Please, join me.” Letting one of his dark tendrils pull the curtains closed and another guide Edwin over to him in the darkroom, nothing more than their eye lights illuminating the room. That and their faint but visible blushes, Neil’s a royal purple while Edwin had blue sparkled across his skull.

Edwin walked closer, holding the tendril-like a hand and caressing it with such love that it deepened Neil’s blush further, the tendril being made of his magic and an extension of himself.

“J-just get over here.” The Royal huffed, becoming more flustered by the second. His aid the only one to ever really see the tendrils, let alone not be disgusted by them. Yes, his brother Dean has seen them, even has broth yellow beams of light to manipulate as he pleases, but that was different. He was family, he knew and understood the fear their magic brings.

But Edwin… he wasn’t afraid of him. Wasn’t afraid of his magic. The first person to ever really try and get to know him. They could’ve separated ways after Neil had found him, but they stayed close and became even closer. He was happy the court knew nothing about their relationship. They would tear the two apart in a soul beat if they ever found out.

Smiling bright, Edwin climbed into bed with his King, snuggling close quickly. Arms snug around his lover, and his lover’s arms closing around him. Lulling down into a restful sleep, Neil felt his soul beat calmly, singing its song once more basking in the warmth of his partner.

  
  


\-----

  
  


“Are you sure you’re okay, C?” Neil asked again, helping Cecil to a chair outside, Dean close by and Edwin watching carefully and aiding in anything he could. Cecil having moe trouble than usually due to a little bump resting on his belly.

At least they didn’t have to do it again.

“Please, Neil, I’m fine. The little one is just giving me a bit of a hard time.” Cecil laughed, still not used to being married, much less pregnant.

“Positively sure?” Dean asked, giving much more affection and attention than Neil would ever be able to. Acting a lot more fatherly and protective than Neil was over his own wife.

“Yes!” Cecil laughed, going from annoyed to giggly and laughing in a second, easing down onto a picnic blanket on the lime-colored summer grass. Everyone else starting to ease down with him, relaxing more as The Queen got comfortable. “So, what’d you all want to talk to me about?”

“It’s nothing much...” Dean tried to start, unsure of how to bring it up or even talk about it. Cecil starting to lean against him and practically having his full upper body in Dean’s lap.

“We, Dean and I, weren’t born normally.” Neil bluntly explained, getting an eyebrow raise from his wife, “Our mother took a part of her soul, a third or fourth to be exact, and used her magic to give it a vessel. Creating me, and some years later, Dean.”

Edwin nodded along, already knowing of everything and the connection, following and keeping watch when Neil would go to see his mother.

“Why are you telling me this now?” Cecil questioned, exasperated. Not sure of what else to say.

The King exchanged a look with his brother, a smile pulling at his cheeks.

“Dean and I wanted you to meet her tonight.”

  
  


\-----

  
  


The four of them slipped out into the night, protected by their veil of darkness, few soldiers around-but all on the prowl for any threats.

The moon was hung high and bright in the sky, not reaching the peak of the night, but only hours away from it. The air was frigid, the couples close to each other, although parting ways when they made it to the former Queen’s burial site.

Dean guiding Cecil to the grave and sitting him down, letting his soul bring out the spirit of his mother, and explaining further while Neil and his number one walked further-teleporting away to their home.

The dark curtain of night shadowed the grove, the gurgling river calming to a steady flow, their cabin cleaned up some from their visits.

Edwin quickly ran in, the cold starting to hurt his bones, the frost bitting and eating at his magic. Neil hurried after him and once he got inside, pulled his aid over to the bed they had fixed up, the frame made of logs but the mattress comfy and broken in. Plaid blankets draped around and plain brown-cased pillows laid down.

The servant shivered as he was pulled into the warm embrace, easing into the bed and starting to calm down.

“Night?”

“Hm?”

“...love you, always.” Neil gave a soft smile and a peck to Edwin’s mouth.

“Love you forever, number one.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic sundae is bittersweet for my enjoyment and your rage :)


End file.
